mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Emiri Kanashimi
Personality Air-headed and cheery. She's always got her eyes open to seeing the good in people. Emiri is highly outgoing and extroverted, almost to a fault. She can't stand being alone and is often clinging to Yuzuki or Shizuko, if neither are around she'll bury her head in a book to distract herself, or talk to her plants. Even though she loves people and talking, she gets nervous and awkward when she becomes the center of attention and so she avoids it whenever possible. She has a bad habit of chronically giving people nicknames without warning. Shou nicknamed her Sunshine as she is In Euphoria Clad's chief morale booster. With the exception of her cheerful disposition she has no real skills, though she owns a bike. Her bond with her late sister, Toi Kanashimi, was extremely strong. She often pulls from speeches and sayings her sister had said for strength in tough times. As a result she is highly protective of her memories of her sister and doesn't talk about them unless probed about them. She's only ever opened up to Yuzuki and Esther about her sister. She revealed to Yuzuki that she sometimes hears her sister's ghost late at night wandering the house and sometimes in Emiri's room talking to her, though she has never seen it. Whether it truly is a ghost, a mental manifestation, witch or something else altogether has not yet been investigated. Introduction Due to her homeschooled upbringing she didn't really have any friends besides Toi and Yuzuki. She would often see high-schoolers walk home past her shop and long to be in a community with other kids. One day she hurried over to Yuzuki's as was fairly regular for her, but instead of just having normal dinner, she met Esther Rinju. Esther was unique for Emiri, an older girl, who also went to high school. Esther introduced Emiri to Shizuko, Alice, and Hiroko. Shizuko started living with Emiri due to her not having anywhere to go, under the condition that she either work at the florist or find a job. Emiri soon found that she liked Shizuko a lot and now enjoys showing her the wonders of the modern world as well as treat her like pet on occasion. After being attacked by a witch, she became wise to the severity of the issue of witches. Even though she hated the idea, she allowed Yuzuki to continue combating the witches. One afternoon Emiri literally ran into Rino on the sidewalk while racing Shizuko. Emiri felt a connection with the lonely girl, and decided to try and become friends with her. Rino's kindness echoed of Toi in Emiri's mind. Anisa Arc The day after Anisas reappearance, Emiri started highschool. She got lost in the halls within the firt ten minutes, only to be rescued by Yuzuki and Alice. Emiri was extremely nervous about introducing herself to the class, but as soon as she built up the courage, she went over better than she could have imagined. The class was so amazed by her cuteness and bright atitude, that she became the gossip of the class. To make things even more scandelous, her closeness with Yuzuki sparked questionable rumors about the two. Emiri personally has not met Anisa or been directly affected by her yet. At A Glance Hair color and style: Shoulder-length light-purple hair. Not terribly well styled, is mostly just how it is naturally. Eye Color: Bright green. Body build: Thin and small. her lack of exercise and primary diet of veggies and grains has made her quite healthy, but also very small in build. Average clothing/style: A sundress of some kind. she can't stand the restrictive feeling of tight-fitting clothing. Height: Short, Around the same height of Alice, taller than Shizu, shorter than Hiro. Chest: Flat, more or less. her breasts are slightly developed, but no more than small lumps. Strength: Enough to lift potted plants, but not much. Unusual features: Although regarded as cute, she is rather plain in design, easily lost in a crowd. Education: Homeschooled up until joining highschool. She easily as a sophmore-to-junior education in some subject even though shes a first year. Standardized testing is hard for her. Sociality: Extremely social, though embarassed when complimented and thus doesn't like to be the center of attention. She could easily strike up a conversation with most anyone. Mental stability: Very stable, she relies heavily relies on the mental strength her dead sister taught her. She is good at bottling up her emotions. This is often her downfall. Naivety: She is rather naive simply from not having too much real-world experience, especially when dealing with romantic situations. Easily could say something with good intentions but it could be misconstrued due to a wrong choice of words. Disposition: Sunshine in a bottle, even when in the worst situations she tries to move on and find the good. The teams encouragement. Magical Status: Currently Human, was attacked once, its been noted that Witches may be targeting her due to her seemingly endless joy. Interests: Fun things, biking, cooking, reading manga, flower care, sweets, snuggling. Dislikes: Sadness, lemons, complicated videogames, origami, zombies/monsters, being alone, letting go of Yuzuki. Pet Peeves: Bullying. Hobbies/pastimes: Reading, school, and working at her parents florist shop. Close relationships: Yuzuki Tokai (best friend, might have romantic feelings for her), Shizuko Kamitsuki (close friend, unexpected roommate and sometimes Emiris plaything.), Rino Fuyuki (attempting to bond with Rino after feeling a connection with her.) Family’s/ financial status: Its not state explicitly but it is implied that the kanashimi family is fairly wealthy, but also using the florist to teach Emiri how to work to earn money. Family Situation: Her parents both work in 'stocks', and are away all day, returning home late and leaving early. External Links Twitter Account: EmiriKanashimi Category:Characters Category:Humans